L'âme d'un dieu
by Macaria Hades
Summary: Défi de Claya1Tulpa (sur Wattpad) : Ô Athéna, tu as tué Hadès. Mais que fait une âme lorsqu'elle meurt ? Elle arrive dans le monde des morts... Telle est la phrase que Claya a soumis à plusieurs, sous forme de tag-défi et dont on devait trouver la suite. Qu'est devenue l'âme d'Hadès après sa défaite ? J'avais certaines idées sur la question, puis Hermès s'en est mêlé...


\- Ô Athéna, tu as tué Hadès. Mais que fait une âme lorsqu'elle meurt ? Elle arrive dans le monde des mort...

Le regard de Perséphone est si dur tandis qu'elle prononce ces mots. La protectrice de la terre ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. La déesse ne semblait pourtant pas s'en préoccuper avant. Alors pourquoi le sort des âmes l'intéresse-t-il maintenant ? Athéna baisse la tête et répète une nouvelle fois.

\- Les choses sont allées si vite. J'ignorais... je n'ai pas pensé que le royaume s'effondrerait avec la mort d'Hadès...

\- Les choses sont allées si vite. J'ignorais... minaude Poséidon en imitant sa nièce.

Il poursuit plus durement, trop content de pouvoir s'en prendre publiquement à la fille chérie de son cadet.

\- Bien sûr que tu le savais. Puisque ça s'est produit quand tu m'as tué.

\- Je ne t'es pas tué, répond misérablement l'accusée.

\- Un de tes chevaliers, c'est pareil ! réplique le dieu avec hargne.

\- Mais non, je...

\- Techniquement, Kanon était encore ton général, fait remarquer Dionysos, autant par soucis de justice que pour le plaisir de contredire l'un des trois grands.

Quoiqu'à voir son petit sourire en coin, c'est plus par plaisir.

\- Et puis, toujours techniquement, t'es complice pour Hadès puisque t'as aidé frangine, s'empresse de rappeler Hermès.

Le messager, certes, déplore la situation mais l'occasion de mettre de l'huile sur le feu et peut-être d'en tirer avantage est bien trop belle.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas Kanon qui a détruit mon pilier central. grogne l'irascible dieu des mers.

\- Ouais ! C'est son fauteur de troubles de canasson. Aussi casse-couille que la frangine, renchérit Arès. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'accoupler parce que sinon au secours !

\- De toute façon, c'est une tricheuse ! bougonne puérilement Apollon. Elle confère à ses larbins des pouvoirs bien supérieur à leur statut.

\- Mais non... tente de nouveau Athéna en cherchant du regard le secours de son père.

Malheureusement, le secours ne vient pas cette fois. Le regard dur qu'il pose sur elle lui signifie clairement qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de lui. Le seul traitement de faveur qu'il lui a accordé, est d'avoir été enfermé dans ses appartements jusqu'au procès. Deux gardes devant la porte pour bien lui rappeler qu'elle devrait normalement être en cellule. Le temps mis à convoquer le conseil des douze, enfin plutôt des onze puisque c'était elle qui était jugée, n'avait pas entamé sa confiance. Elle allait leur exposer les faits calmement, simplement, et ils ne pouvaient que comprendre. Au pire son père la soutiendra comme il l'a toujours fait et pour le bien de cette humanité dont il est le créateur, il soumettra sa royale autorité aux plus récalcitrants.

Hélas, les choses sont loin de se passer comme Athéna l'avait imaginé. Entre ceux qui voit là l'occasion de se venger de leur défaites passées et ceux qui n'ont qu'une hâte, c'est d'en finir pour retourner à leurs occupations, personne ne l'écoute et son père reste désespérément muet, froid, indéchiffrable.

\- Mais si. réplique le dieu solaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle gagne tout le temps.

\- C'est surtout parce qu'elle a Niké dans son camp. fait remarquer Aphrodite en vérifiant nonchalamment l'état de ses ongles parfaitement vernis.

\- On ne pourrait pas en revenir au sujet qui nous occupe ? Grogne Héphaïstos excédé. J'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

\- Oui bah ça aussi c'est pas juste ! s'exclame Apollon sans se soucier de l'intervention du forgeron.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hephaïstos, lance Perséphone. Revenons-en aux âmes...

\- On s'en fiche des âmes ! Coupe Poséidon. Le sujet c'est que cette satanée gamine...

S'en est trop pour Athéna qui se met à pleurer. Elle ne pensait pas sa famille si égoïste. C'est sans espoir. Chacun y va de son commentaire sans vraiment écouter les autres. Au point que personne n'a remarqué que Zeus s'est levé. Et tous sursautent quand la voix du dieu des dieux claque comme la foudre à travers la pièce, faisant trembler les murs.

\- Ça suffit ! La séance est ajournée. Nous reprendrons demain même heure.

Sans un regard pour sa fille chérie, il fait signe aux gardes de la reconduire dans ses appartements en quittant la salle. Chacun sort donc, bougonnant, grognant, pestant pour la forme mais soulagé que la foudre divine ne soit pas tombée sur leur tête. Le seul ravi dans le lot, c'est Hermès. Une fois de plus, il a réussi à mettre le feu au poudre. Mais c'est tellement facile. Il suffit d'une toute petite étincelle bien placée pour que ça explose. De ce fait, cela aurait, vite désintéressé le roi des filous si ça n'avait pas été une partie d'un plan bien plus audacieux.

Hermès s'envole vers l'Inde, plus précisément dans l'état de Sikkim. Bien vite, il atterrit sur le versant ouest du Kangchenjunga à cinq mille mètres d'altitude. Le dieu prend quelque instant pour admirer les splendeurs de l'Himalaya. Puis il se dirige vers une grotte où rien de semble bouger. Pourtant à l'intérieur résonnent paisiblement des chants sacrés si vieux qu'on les croirait venir de la nuit des temps. Les flammes d'un feu semblent danser au rythme des harmoniques. Au milieu de cette ambiance douillette et sereine, un vieillard sans âge relève la tête vers le visiteur. Il quitte avec précaution et souplesse la couverture sur laquelle il est assis.

Le moine sort de son manteau une flamme de couleur ocre-terre. Petite âme fatiguée qui pulse comme un coeur endormi. Hermès la prend délicatement, la place bien au chaud sous sa tunique et s'assoit. Pendant quelques heures il va prendre la relève, se félicitant encore de sa chance. Chance ? Non, expérience. Que fait une âme lorsqu'elle meurt ? Elle arrive dans le monde des morts. Oui normalement. Mais il arrive parfois que boussolée, elle n'ai pas conscience de sa mort ou ne sache pas où aller. Et c'est là qu'intervient le messager. Ramener les âmes égarées c'est l'un de ses jobs. Il en a vu suffisamment pour savoir qu'un récemment décédé se trouve là où il est mort ou là où il a vécu. Bien sûr avec la maîtrise du Big Will, les dieux ne sont pas concernés par cet état de fait. Mourir pour eux, c'est comme choper un rhume. Ça fait chier mais on s'en remet. Alors que fait un dieu qui ne s'attendait pas à mourir ? Il peste contre l'abruti qui a détruit son corps et renait pour ceux de sa génération, ou s'en recrée un pour celle d'Hadès. Ça c'est le seigneur des enfers lui-même qui le lui a expliqué un jour. Alors, lorsque son instinct lui a soufflé de filer à Élysion au péril de sa vie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

L'âme d'Hadès était là. Petite flamme ocre rappelant le chthonien qu'il est, épuisée, découragée, en train de s'éteindre. Hermès l'a prise, l'a bercée comme on berce un enfant réveillé par un cauchemar et l'a emmenée loin, très loin, là où personne ne pensera à chercher, ravi de la sentir reprendre des forces, pauvre petite âme désorientée, bien au chaud contre sa poitrine.

Sur l'Olympe, Perséphone s'est enfermée dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Sourde aux « ma petite chérie » de sa mère, elle fulmine. D'autant que les « tu n'auras pas à retourner dans cet horrible endroit » alimentent plus encore sa rage, et surtout confirme ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Déméter est responsable du refus de Zeus qu'elle aille gérer la crise aux enfers. Enfin plutôt qu'elle aille limiter les dégâts si c'est encore possible.

\- Roi des dieux tu parles ! Crache-t-elle en fracassant contre le mur le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main.

Pas qu'elle se soucie réellement du sort des âmes humaines, et le gros bordel qu'il doit y renier sans les spectres pour maintenir l'ordre lui donne d'avance des aigreurs d'estomac, mais c'est toujours mieux que de supporter sa mégère de mère qui s'obstine à l'appeler Coré. Non mais sérieux ! Est-ce qu'elle a l'air d'une jeune fille ?

\- Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle s'aperçoive que je suis un femme et une reine maintenant ! S'écrie la déesse en tapant rageusement du pied.

Hadès disparu, elle aurait pu faire annuler l'accord en vertu de son statut indispensable de Reine des enfers, puis lui trouver un remplaçant car l'ampleur de la tâche nécessite de régner à deux. Enfin le temps d'une rapide formation en réalité. Ensuite, elle aurait pu lui laisser les rênes et goûter tranquillement aux plaisirs d'Elysion. Et qu'il vienne se plaindre signifierait qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur de son prédécesseur. Le plan de Perséphone était mûrement réfléchi. La chouchoute patentée est en disgrâce, le grand Zeus se passerait bien de débrouiller le bazar qu'elle a créé. Alors un peu d'emphase à propos de ses malheureuses âmes sans domicile et de celle de son cher époux disparu et le tour était joué. Au mieux, il revient sur sa décision de la boucler là alors que son cher royaume a tant besoin d'elle. Au pire, il avoue où se cache l'âme d'Hadès. Parce que le vieux chnoque ne lui fera pas croire qu'il ignore où elle est. Mais non ! il a fallu que le poulpe décérébré qui lui sert d'oncle s'en mêle et fasse tout capoter.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Hurla-t-elle en explosant un malheureux vase de cristal sur le sol de marbre qui lui non plus n'avait rien demandé.

Dans ses appartements, devant Héra alanguie sur une méridienne, Zeus tourne comme un lion en cage.

\- Inadmissible ! clame-t-il furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Ainsi interpellé, le pauvre Ganymède faillit lâcher la carafe qu'il remplissait. Certes les autres serviteurs l'ont prévenu de l'humeur massacrante du maître, mais s'il se trouve à cours de vin, ça sera encore pire. Alors l'échanson s'empresse de finir pour disparaître. Hélas pas assez vite.

\- Les soldats sont-ils rentrés ? L'ont-ils trouvé ?

\- Non. s'étrangle-t-il effrayé.

\- Non quoi ? S'énerve Zeus déjà pas très patient. Non ils sont pas rentrés. Ou non ils l'ont pas trouvé.

\- Pas trouvé, répond leTroyen qui n'ose même plus respirer.

\- Et bien qu'ils y retournent. tonne le dieu des dieux.

\- Épuisés, tente-t-il car il ne tient pas non plus à subir la colère du capitaine de la garde.

\- M'en fiche ! Tonne Zeus. Qu'ils repartent et qu'ils ne reviennent pas tant qu'ils ne l'auront pas retrouver.

Ganymède profite de l'ordre pour prendre la fuite sous les rires mesquins d'Héra.

\- Des incapables. Grogne le souverain. Je ne suis entouré que d'incapables !

\- Pourquoi t'obstines tu ? Tu tiens la coupable. Condamnes-la pour l'exemple et qu'on en finisse, dit la reine trop contente d'enfoncer sa belle-fille.

\- L'une des coupables. Hadès est tout aussi responsable. Et doit être puni.

\- À d'autres ! Hadès va prendre le maximum et ta préférée va encore s'en tirer à bon compte. Et puis qui te dis qu'il n'est mort-mort. Ça arrive même si c'est...

\- Hadès ! Mort ! Ricane Zeus. Quoiqu'il en serait bien capable rien que pour me faire chier.

\- Tu vois. Sinon il serait déjà revenu pour reconstruire son royaume.

\- Psss. Il est bien capable de trainer pour laisser s'installer la pagaille. Que je fasse tout le boulot à sa place et revenir la bouche en coeur en jouant les indispensables. Et bien non !

\- Mais pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Perséphone aller gérer la pagaille, comme tu dis ? suggère la déesse.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclame Zeus presqu'aussi effrayé que l'était Ganymède tout à l'heure. C'est sa période déesse du printemps.

Héra jubile autant que son époux fulmine. Le voir se débattre dans le bourbier dans lequel Athéna et Hadès l'ont mis est particulièrement jouissif à ses yeux. Elle fait mine de réfléchir avant de proposer.

\- Puisqu'Athéna est responsable de se fiasco, qu'elle désigne l'un de ces précieux chevaliers ou tiens mieux, son grand pope pour régner sur les enfers.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! répète Zeus.

Héra éclate de rire. La frayeur de son époux, tout puissant roi des dieux, à l'idée d'avoir sur le dos la mère et la fille l'amuse énormément.

\- Oh tu peux rire. bougonne le souverain. C'est pas toi qui va devoir débrouiller tout ça.

\- Et tu comptes débrouiller tout ça en faisait traîner le procès ? Et parce que monsieur ne veut pas condamner sa petite chouchoute, ou se mettre à dos les deux folles, je vais devoir subir les pleurnicheries de la chouineuse qui se plait plus chez ces misérables humains que chez les siens, les provocations puériles de Poséidon, et impatience des autres... Sans parler de cette allumeuse...

Zeus lance un regard noir à son épouse.

\- Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que cette catin se refuse à moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ta jalouse maladive est la risée de tout l'Olympe et même plus.

\- Ma jalousie maladive ! S'exclame Héra furieuse en se redressant. Si tu laissais ta...

La déesse s'arrête net sans finir sa phrase. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ce déjà vu de leurs éternelles querelles. Elle regarde Zeus qui semble attendre la suit comme s'il cherchait la dispute. Oui c'est ça ! Le fourbe l'a délibérément provoqué pour la détourner du sujet qui l'intéresse.

\- Oh mais ça ne marche pas, reprend-elle. Réponds à ma question.

\- D'accord. J'ai cédé bien des choses à Athéna mais Hadès est tout aussi coupable. Alors le procès ne reprendra pas tant qu'on aurait pas retrouvé cet imbécile, déclare-t-il avec humeur.

\- Quoi !

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Et tu devrais être contente. Tu te plaignais des séances à répétition, ironise le dieu en quittant la pièce.

Lendemain, en arrivant devant la salle du conseil fermée, Hermès jubile. Non seulement Zeus tout puissant, rancunier de son état, a suspendu le procès jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour complément d'enquête, autrement dit jusqu'à ce que l'âme d'Hadès soit retrouvée, mais en plus, il n'a pas prévenu personne quand il a pris la décision la veille. Comme l'a prévu le messager, la nouvelle fait scandale. De qui se moque-t-on ? Les faire déplacer pour rien ! Ils n'ont pas que ça à faire ! Et chacun s'en retourne à ses si importantes activités, pestant, grognant, bougonnant contre le peu d'égard qu'on leur porte, contre ce prétexte fallacieux visant à étouffer l'affaire, mais au fond ravi, d'échapper à ces ennuyeuses réunions.

Les jours se remettent à passer aussi mornes qu'à leur habitude sur l'Olympe, sans la moindre nouvelle du seigneur des enfers. Contrairement à ce que les Olympiens ont prétendu quelques jours plus tôt, Zeus n'a aucun effort à fournir pour enterrer l'affaire. Les dieux sont comme ça. Tout rancunier qu'ils soient, ils oublient vite ce qui les ennuient. Même Souverain finit par se lasser et relâcher Athéna. Le seul qui n'oublie pas est Hermès qui continue à se rendre dans la grotte du mont Kangchenjunga pendant quelques heures par jour. Il veille sur l'âme qui, nourrit des chants anciens d'un panthéon étranger, chemine vers une nouvelle vie.

Lorsque le messager entre, le moine se lève avec précaution pour ne pas déranger ce qu'il tient bien au chaud dans les plis de son vêtement. Hermès sourit lorsqu'il le lui tend. Un bébé dort paisiblement emmaillotée dans une couverture de laine. Un regard échangé. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que chacun comprenne qu'il est temps. Hermès prend délicatement le nouveau-né et s'envole vers la destination qu'il a découvert au hasard de ses pérégrinations.

Au coeur d'un bois millénaire, sur la berge d'une rivière de l'Utah, une chamane fait chanter son tambour. Au rythme lent d'un coeur qui bat, l'instrument appelle l'esprit à venir. Lorsque hermès atterrit à ses côtés, elle pose respectueusement son tambour, se lève et dit d'une voix chaude.

\- Je t'attendais messager.

Aucune autre parole ne sera prononcée. Les mots sont inutiles. Leur coeur et leur esprit parlent pour eux tandis que le dieu dépose le nourrisson dans les bras de la chamane. Elle sourit au nouvel être endormi, ramasse son tambour et reprend le chemin de son village en fredonnant les chants des anciens transmis de génération en génération.

Hermès, quant à lui, s'envole vers l'Olympe non sans un denier regard vers la femme et l'enfant. Il sourit fier de lui. C'est sans doute là le plus gros coup de sa carrière.

Il a volé un dieu.

Fin.


End file.
